College: Life and Love
by THE TATTOO ARTIST
Summary: Phineas and Isabella are now in College and love has 'finally' bloomed between them
1. Chapter 1: Starting Over

**AN: Hello everyone John here, this will be a series of one-shots that revolves around Phineas and Isabella's College life, each chapter is related but they won't be in order, so don't get confused if one chapter takes place during Christmas and the next one takes place during Halloween, okay? So with further ado, here we go.**

**Phineas: Wait, wait, wait!  
Me: What?  
Phineas: Aren't you gonna tell the audience about your inspiration for this story?  
Me(Face palming): Oh geez I almost forgot, thanks Phineas.  
This fic was inspired by the Episode 'Act your Age' (Obviously) and it follows Phineas and Isabella's life together in College. I find it funny actually, when I saw 'Act your Age' on "Ferbruary" It inspired to me write something about Phineas and Isabella in college, the only problem was every time I tried to write something down, I ended up scrapping the idea cause it didn't sound right and that it was always missing something. But now that I finally found what I needed, I was finally able to work everything out. I just hope you guys like what I had to perfect for almost three months.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Starting Over

"There we go," Phineas said as he put down a box labeled 'Math Gear'. "Finally unloaded the last box. The only problem is I still have to get everything 'out' of the boxes." Phineas sighed. "This is gonna be one long afternoon."

Phineas started unpacking his belongings into the apartment he had recently acquired.

Phineas was lucky that he was able to get an apartment that was close enough to the school, and that his roommate was none other than Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

Yeah things were looking up for Phineas Flynn; he would be starting his college life soon, and he was also going to start it with his childhood friend and recently turned girlfriend.

Phineas was in the kitchen unpacking most of what he had; suddenly he heard his doorbell ring. "Come in."

Phineas heard the front door open. "Phineas, I'm back."

"I'm in my room, Isabella."

Isabella walked into Phineas' bedroom. "Hey Phineas, I got us some lunch. So, whatcha doin'?" She said with a slight giggle.

"I never get tired of hearing that," Phineas said making Isabella smile. "I'm still unpacking, you mind giving me a hand?"

Isabella nodded her head. "Anything for my roommate."

(Later)  
"And finished," Phineas said as he dropped down onto his bed. "That didn't take as long as I thought it would."

Isabella sat down next to Phineas. "That's because I helped."

Phineas flashed Isabella a warm smile. "Thanks by the way."

"Hey," Phineas said. "I wonder how Ferb is doing."

Isabella stood up. "We did hook up your internet connection, right?"

"Yeah, let's give him a surprise call." Phineas said as he raced to his computer.

Phineas opened up his Skype account and noticed that Ferb's account was also active. "He's online," Phineas said. "So far so good."

However, when Phineas tried ringing his step-brother, there was absolutely no reply.

"Hhhmmm…wonder why he isn't responding," Phineas said. "He always responds within the first minute."

"He's probably in the bathroom," Said Isabella. "Or he went out for a walk; he does that a lot you know."

"Yeah, let's wait a while."

A few minutes without any response went by until Ferb finally showed on screen.

"Ferb?!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Dude what happened to you?" Phineas asked with an equal amount of shock.

On screen, Ferb was covered in red lipstick kiss marks, his hair was disheveled and his shirt was unbuttoned.

Ferb smiled when he saw Phineas and Isabella. "Oh, hello you two lovebirds," Ferb said causing the couple to blush. "I can explain all this." Ferb said gesturing to himself.

"Oh no, no, no, it's okay," Isabella said. "I'm pretty sure I don't wanna know."

"But I do," Phineas said. "What's with the lipstick?"

Ferb smiled. "Two words; Vanessa Doofenshmirtz."

Phineas smiled awkwardly. "Okay I take it back, I wish I didn't know."

"I'll be right back," Ferb said as he stood up from his chair, no less than three seconds had gone by and Ferb had returned. "So, how's college life?"

** (Line Break Quote: "We're gonna a blow torch and some peanut butter.")**

Phineas was lying in his bed that night with a mobile device in his hands. Late night texting was obviously going to become a thing between him and Isabella. (Even though the couple lived in the same apartment.)

'So what should do tomorrow?' Phineas texted.

'School, duh.' Was Isabella's reply.

'No, no, I meant after that.'

'Well…we could hang out at the mall like couples do.'

'You mean, walk around aimlessly just enjoying the sights?'

'Yup.'

'Sure why not, see you after school tomorrow.'

'Good night Phineas.'

'Night Izzy.'

* * *

**AN: Short and funny? I don't know, 1st chapter is always lame but as the story goes on it does get better. Oh and i'd like to give a shout out to ElleFreak for Beta Reading thanks for the help.**

**Please fave, follow, and review and I'll be seeing you next update...**

**Please do me a favor and visit my profile to read my other fics/works/stories**

**This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Easy Way

Chapter 2 – The Easy Way

"Phew," Phineas said as he and Isabella left their classroom. "Exams are over; I can actually relax for once." Phineas raised his hands above his head and stretched.

"Yeah," Isabella said. "We can finally go on that picnic we've been planning for 2 months."

"Yeah, I've got the whole afternoon planned out just for the two of us." Phineas said with a smiled.

'He's up to something, I know it,' Isabella thought to herself. 'I just hope it's good.'

** (Line Break Quote: "No matter where we go, Ferb always seems to know someone.")**

Phineas and Isabella had found a good spot for their picnic. Tri-State Park was just the perfect place to enjoy a nice picnic for two.

"You Know Isabella I've always told how much I've loved you in," Phineas said as he rubbed his neck. "Well…in really extravagant ways."

Isabella looked at Phineas. "Yeah?"

"Well, I just wanted to take this opportunity say this."

Phineas stood up and started singing.

**Listen, girl, just let me talk to you  
I just want to be with you  
So why should I play it cool?**

**You and me, we've got a chemistry  
So I don't need poetry  
To say what you mean to me**

**See, I'm not into buying your affections  
With a diamond on a necklace  
There's a realer way to do it, girl**

**I don't need to throw you all these lines  
Just so you know, I know you're fine  
I'm gonna come right out and say it, girl**

**I love you, I love you  
What's wrong with saying it the easy way?  
I love you, I love you  
what's wrong with saying it the easy way?**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Westlife!" Phineas said as he pointed to a stage behind him.  
**  
Pretty girl, I don't want to play no more  
Been there, done that before  
I've never been so sure**

**About what I feel, let's get it on for real  
Why should I hold it back  
When all I want to say is that?**

**See, I'm not into buying your affections  
With a diamond on a necklace  
There's a realer way to do it, girl**

**I'll spend all the time I have with you  
I'd never treat you bad, ain't that enough to show you  
That you are my world?**

**I love you, I love you  
What's wrong with saying it the easy way?  
I love you, I love you  
What's wrong with saying it the easy way?**

**Oh, I love you, I love you  
The easy way  
I love, yeah, yeah, yeah**

By this point Phineas had joined Westlife up on stage.****

**See, I'm not into buying your affections  
With a diamond on a necklace  
There's a realer way to do it, girl**

**I'll spend all the time I have with you  
I never treat you bad, ain't that enough to show you  
That you are my world?**

**I love you, I love you  
What's wrong with saying it the easy way?  
I love you, I love you  
What's wrong with saying it the easy way?**

**I love you, I love you  
What's wrong with saying it the easy way?  
I love you, I love you  
What's wrong with saying it the easy way?  
I love you the easy way**

At the end of the song Isabella just looked at Phineas and crossed her arms, she shook her head.

Up on stage Shane Fillan whispered to the band. "I don't think that went well."

Isabella walked up to Phineas who was smiling awkwardly. "I take it you didn't like the song?"

Isabella shook her head again. "No, I didn't like it."

"Sorry about that." Phineas said.

Isabella wrapped her arms and Phineas' neck and kissed him on the lips. "I didn't 'like' the song Phineas, I 'loved' it."

Shane looked at the band again. "Gentlemen, our work here is done."

**AN; I hope you guys like it; Westlife's hit song 'The Easy Way' inspired this chapter by the way.**

**Please fave, follow, and review and I'll be seeing you next update...**

**Please do me a favor and visit my profile to read my other fics/works/stories**

**This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out...**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken and Healed

Chapter 3 – Broken and Healed

**Time to reply some reviews.**

**ElleFreak – Thank you, I hope I didn't give you cavities**

**Dreadwing216 – I know they broke up, but since this is fanfiction I can do whatever I want**

Phineas always loved summer, and as you may know, he always made it his mission to make the most of every day.

But now, all he wanted to do was work with Isabella at her mom's Mexican-Jewish café.

Phineas decided to work as a waiter so he could be close to his friends as well as with Isabella.

"Phineas honey." Vivian called from the kitchen. "What do you need Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro?"

"We're almost out of toothpicks," Vivian said. "You mind taking your bike to the grocery store to pick some up?"

"No problem," Phineas said as he took off his apron. "I'll be right back before you know it."

(An hour later)  
Isabella was staring out the window of the Café, it had been nearly an hour since Phineas left and Isabella was starting to worry.

Vivian noticed that her daughter's face had filled with worry. "Isa, is something wrong?"

"Mom, it's Phineas he's been gone for almost an hour." Isabella said.

"Oh that's right," Vivian said. "It's strange actually; the grocery store isn't that far from here. I hope nothing bad happened to him."

Isabella sighed. "I hope you're right."

Suddenly the restaurant's service phone started ringing. "I'll get it." Isabella said.

"Hello, Nosh-Ole Café, how may help you?"

"Isabella, is that you?" Isabella was a little surprised to Ferb's voice on the other line. "Oh hey Ferb, how are you?"

"Sorry Isabella I don't really the time to chat right now, I need you to listen to me."

**(Line Break Quote: "The enemy of the Platypus is Man.")**

Isabella was frantic, everything Ferb told her just kept on racing around in her mind.

Phineas was admitted to the Hospital.

Isabella ran as fast as she could to Danville General Hospital, when she got there Ferb was waiting for her by the entrance.

"Please be okay, please be okay." Isabella said softly as she continued to run.

"Ferb," Isabella said as she tried to catch her breath. "How is he?"

Ferb put a comforting hand on Isabella's shoulder. "He's alright, but it would be better if you spoke with the doctor."

Isabella nodded her head. Ferb took Isabella inside. "Follow me."

Isabella's heart started racing, what would do when she saw Phineas? Even though she knew that he would fine, something in her head kept telling her otherwise.

Ferb ushered Isabella into one of the rooms. Isabella saw Phineas; he was just there on the hospital bed listening to whatever his doctor was telling him.

When the doctor was finished he walked over Isabella and extended his hand. "Hi, you must be Isabella."

Isabella shook the doctor's hand and nodded her head. "Yes, I am. How is he Doc?"

"Oh," The doctor said as he looked over at Phineas. "Why don't you ask him, I think it'd be better if he told you what happened."

Isabella gave the Doctor a quick nod. She walked to Phineas' bed. "Oh Phineas," Isabella said. "You had me so worried; I'm just glad you're okay, what happened?"

"I broke my arm," Phineas said as he pulled his left arm out from under the blankets. "I lost my balance on my bike while I was heading back to the Café and crashed into a parked car."

"I tried to save some time by taking a short-cut on that steep downhill incline. I guess I learned my lesson." Phineas said with a hearted chuckle.

"Is it serious?"

Phineas shook his head. "Nah, it's just a hair-line fracture, Doc said I'll be okay in 3 weeks."

"Oh, that's good to hear," Isabella said. "You're lucky I always carry a pink marker with me wherever I go."

Isabella reached into her pocket and pulled said marker. "Mind if I sign your cast?"

Phineas smiled. "Go ahead."

Isabella wrote 'Get well soon' substituting the 'o's with hearts.

Phineas looked at the hearts. "You know, I'm starting to feel better already."

**AN: This chapter was inspired by true life events that happened to me last year in April when I was working in my Uncle's Bakery. And just like Phineas my left arm had to be put in a cast for 3 weeks. But unlike Phineas I didn't have a girlfriend (at that time) to sign my cast with pink hearts *Sigh* it's been a year since I broke my arm, time sure does fly.**

**THE TATTOO ASRTIST is out, peace...**


	4. Chapter 4: Back in the City of Love

Chapter 4 – Back In the City of Love

**Time to reply to some Reviews**

**ElleFreak – Yeah any story inspired by true life events are always better.**

**Dreadwing216 – Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chapter as well.**

Isabella couldn't be happier, Phineas was taking her to Paris; the City of Love. Isabella could still remember when they were there last time, it didn't go so well. But Isabella had high hopes for what was in store considering the fact that they were now a couple.

Phineas had tricked out his car into a jet so that they would be able to make it to France before the day was done.

'I can't believe Phineas is taking back to Paris,' Isabella thought to herself. 'This time we'll finally spend the day together as a couple.'

"So what're we going to do today?" Isabella asked.

Phineas smiled. "Oh you'll see I've got our whole day planned out."

Isabella smiled.

**(Line Break Quote: "This is isn't the tooth brush I use to brush my teeth.")**

The following afternoon Phineas took Isabella and checked in to a hotel for the night.

Isabella was beyond cloud 9, there was almost nothing that could describe how happy she was.

For her, everything they did was perfect.

Phineas instantly fell asleep when he got into the room. Isabella didn't mind, since Phineas had planned out their entire day in Paris, he deserved to take a rest.

While Phineas slept, Isabella couldn't help but think back to how their started and how she loved everything that Phineas did for her earlier that day.

(Flashback/Music Montage)

"_So Isabella_," Phineas asked. "_What do you think of the city of love_?"

"It's great," Isabella replied. "It's still as beautiful as it was 10 years ago."

"Well, I think it's more beautiful since you're here."

Isabella blushed.

Phineas: "_We could share a crêpe sucrée, at this Parisian café_."

Isabella: "Oh I'd love to."

Phineas: "_Take a break and smell these flowers, underneath the Eiffel Tower._"

Isabella: "French roses smell weird."

Phineas: "_Won't you share a crème brûlée with me?_"

Isabella: "They day's still young, why not?"

Phineas and Isabella: "_How perfect could this day be In the City of Love_?"

Couples: "_In the City of Love_"

Isabella: "_In the City of Love_"

Phineas: "_We could try some fancy cheese, or peruse the galleries_"

Isabella: "Roquefort tastes kinda funny when you're looking at the Mona Lisa."

Isabella: "_Isn't this a perfect day? How do I look in this beret?_"

Phineas: "With or without, you still look beautiful."

Isabella: "_Oh, how can this day get any better, when we're strolling down the Champs-Élysées, in the City of Love?_"

Lady: "_In the City of Love_"

Couples: "_In the City of Love_"

Phineas: "I think I know how."

Isabella: "What do you have in mind?"

Phineas cupped Isabella's face and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Phineas broke the kiss. Isabella smiled.

Isabella: "_Oh I love that he way whispers "ma chérie, je t'aime", and all the ways he says he loves me, In the City of Love._"

Artist: "_In the City of Love_"

Isabella and Phineas: "_In the City of Love, in the City of Love. In the City of Love... in the City of Love._"

**THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	5. Chapter 5: Forevermore

Chapter 5 – Forevermore

**Time to reply to some Reviews**

**ElleFreak – Couldn't resist pointing out those scenes?**

**Dreadwing216 – The usual canon parings, as well as a few other surprises**

**ThePharmacistOfDruselstein – Isabella deserves to be happy, especially since she had to wait 10 years**

**ThunderBlue2100 – (To Chapter 1) Merce bu coup monsieur**

**Gamelover41592 – Thank you, I'm glad you think so**

**AN: Here's a chapter that was inspired by Side A's song – 'Forevermore'**

It was now the third week of summer and the gang was back together again. Phineas and Ferb along with Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and the former Fireside girls, were simply hanging out in Danville Mall's food court.

"So how's everyone been doing?" Phineas asked.

"I, Buford Van Stomm," Buford said as he put his hand to his chest. "Am at the top of my class, the teachers love my tragedies."

"That's great to hear," Baljeet said. "I've been doing well myself, several of my students are showing great promise."

"How so?" Ferb asked.

"They're all under the age of 16." Baljeet sneered.

"That's great Baljeet." Phineas said.

"What about you Phineas," Ginger asked. "How's your arm?"

Phineas stared at his arm, which was still in a cast. "I'm doing okay; my doctor says it'll only be two weeks before the cast comes off."

"Let's change the subject for a bit," Buford said. "I heard that there was a new Karaoke place that opened up beside the arcade. You guys wanna go check it out?"

Baljeet shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not."

"I'm in." Ferb said.

"Summer won't last forever, let's go." Phineas said.

**(Line Break Quote: "My name is Norm.")**

"Wow," Phineas said. "This place is great."

"Hey look," Ginger said. "They also have a public stage."

Isabella tapped Phineas on the shoulder. "Duet?"

Phineas shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

It took Isabella a few minutes before she found the perfect song for them.

Isabella and Phineas went up on the stage, each holding a microphone.

_(Isabella)  
There are times  
When I just want to look at your face  
With the stars in the night  
There are times  
When I just want to feel your embrace  
In the cold of the night  
I just can't believe that you are mine now_

You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with  
Anything in this world  
You're all I need to be with forevermore

_(Phineas)  
All those years I've longed to hold you in my arms  
I've been dreaming of you  
Every night,  
I've been watching all the stars that fall down  
Wishing you would be mine  
I just can't believe that you were mine now  
You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with  
Anything in this world  
You're all I need to be with forevermore_

_(Phineas &amp; Isabella)  
Time and again  
There are these changes that we cannot end  
As sure as time keeps going on and on  
My love for you will be forevermore_

_Wishing you would be mine  
I just can't believe that you are mine now_

_You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with  
Anything in this world  
As endless as forever  
Our love will stay together  
You're all I need to be with forevermore  
(As endless as forever  
Our love will stay together)  
You're all I need  
To be with forevermore..._

By the end of the song, the crowd that had gathered around the stage erupted into applause.

Phineas and Isabella's friends were also cheering.

Phineas looked at Isabella and smiled.

**AN: I can't believe how perfectly this song reflects Phineas and Isabella's relationship through the years.**

**Oh by the way, please check out my other Phinabella fanfic 'Fight For Love', just visit my profile if you want to read it.**

**THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	6. Chapter 6: News

Chapter 6 – News

**Time to reply to some Reviews.**

**ElleFreak – I was debating with myself for hours trying to decide whether it should be Phineas or Isabella who would sing the first verse**

**Dreadwing216 – 'Cooler' chapters are still coming**

**gamelover41592 – Cute? I don't know, you tell me**

**AN#1: I'll just keep this one short, It would be better to just leave it as is instead of forcing myself to try and add more to it. It's good the way it is.**

Phineas smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. He and Isabella were going to graduate College.

Phineas couldn't believe that four years had gone by so fast. It seemed like only yesterday that he and Isabella started their first day of class together.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet container. "You can do this Flynn." Phineas told to himself in the mirror.

He stepped out of his room, walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Isabella? Are you still in there?"

"I…I…I'll be right out." Isabella stammered.

"I'll be in the living room." Phineas said nervously.

Phineas went into the living room and sat down on the sofa; he picked up a remote and turned on the TV. Phineas breathed out gently and looked up at the ceiling.

"Phineas?" Isabella said when she came into the living room; she was holding her hands behind her back.

"What is it Isabella?" Phineas asked, quickly standing up.

"I have something to tell you." Isabella said.

"Me too," Phineas said. "Uh… you go first."

"Um…" Isabella said shyly. "Remember when I spent the night in you room last week?"

Phineas blushed. "Uh…yeah, things got a little crazy that night." Phineas laughed nervously.

"Well…" Isabella said. "Look." Isabella withdrew her arms from behind her back.

Phineas looked at Isabella's hands; in her right hand was a pregnancy test.

Isabella looked at Phineas and smiled, tears were building up in her eyes. "It came out positive."

Phineas just looked at Isabella. "You mean? You, you're…"

"Pregnant. Phineas," Isabella cried, letting her tears fall. "We're going to be parents." She said excitedly.

Phineas smiled and hugged Isabella, she immediately returned the hug.

"I love you." Isabella said.

Phineas nuzzled himself into Isabella's neck. "I love you too."

Isabella slowly broke the hug. "You were going to say something, what is it?"

Phineas' eyes widened. "Oh I almost forgot."

Phineas took two steps back. "I was planning to do this after the graduation ceremony ended but," Phineas pulled out the velvet container.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?" Phineas said he got down to one knee.

Isabella gasped.

Phineas opened the velvet container; a beautiful diamond ring was inside. "Will you marry me?" Phineas said through tearful eyes.

Isabella couldn't help but let her tears fall again. Isabella didn't say a word however, she just nodded her head.

Phineas smiled; grabbing her left hand he pulled the ring out and slipped it onto Isabella's ring finger.

'I've always dreamed for this day to come.' Isabella thought. 'I can't believe it actually came true.'

Isabella suddenly woke up; she looked around and noticed that she was lying down on the living room sofa. "It was all a dream." She whispered to herself.

"Hey," Gretchen said as she came out of the kitchen. "You're finally awake."

"Gretchen?" Isabella asked, sitting upright. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Phineas called me over," Gretchen said. "You passed out after Phineas asked for you to marry him."

Isabella nodded her head. "Oh okay," She said. "Wait, WHAT?!"

Gretchen sat down next to Isabella. "It wasn't a dream Izzy, It really happened."

"How?" Isabella looked at her right hand and sure enough, the diamond ring was still there.

Isabella passed out.

"Oh great." Gretchen said.

"Hey Gretchen," Phineas said, coming into the room with an ice pack. "How is she?"

Gretchen shook her head. "She passed out again."

Phineas put the ice pack on Isabella's forehead. "I guess she's still getting over the shock."

**AN#2: By the way guys, I saw 'Save Summer' again this week, and I'm not going to let out any spoilers but…  
Doof, you really messed up this time.  
Candace, I feel your pain, spiders are terrifying.  
I wonder what Ferb does each morning.  
Ouch! That's gotta hurt, facial hair is sensitive.  
Jeremy, I also hate cleaning the restroom.  
How did Candace change into that sweater so fast?  
(Off topic)Damn you Obama!(Sorry) I should've been a legal adult by now!  
Buildings do not settle like that.  
Okay, what happened to Stacy?  
Man that Fox must do crazy arm curls.  
I hope Roger got some intense therapy.  
I wish I could grow a mustache like that.  
(Zoom out to planet view) BOOM!  
Me: Buford!**

**THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	7. Chapter 7: New Year's Promise

Chapter 7 – New Year's Promise

**Time to reply some to reviews**

**Transformers 0 – Thank you, I was thinking of making the scene look like she was in Phineasland, but I didn't work out**

**Yuancorpuz – I'm not done yet, there's still more Disney/PnF nonsense to come.**

**Dreadwing216 – What? Double gags or the romance**

**Gamelover41592 – cute, sweet, and funny…I should try something a little more suspenseful**

**TunderBlue2100 – (ch2)Extravagance is Phineas' specialty. (ch3)It was a lot more painful when it happened to me. (ch4) Line Break Quotes are my maker's marks just so you know.**

**AN#1: A big thank you to Sabrina06 for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter, thanks for nitpicking. If any of you readers find a mistake please feel free to tell me, I really love constructive criticism, don't worry I'm not bothered by them at all.**

**I know it's not New Year, but hey it's FanFiction I can do whatever I want****.**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve in Danville again and Phineas and Isabella decided to host their very own countdown party.

Phineas had made arrangements for the event to be held at City Hall, Phineas was more than exited when he got the okay.

All of Phineas and Isabella's friends had shown up for the event, Ferb even invited some of his classmates from London to join the celebration.

Phineas was standing by the snack table with Buford and Baljeet.

Buford was holding a plate that was almost overflowing with miscellaneous snack foods. "Hey Phineas," Buford asked. "Where's Ferb?"

Phineas looked around. "I don't know, I haven't seen him since Vanessa showed up."

"They probably went somewhere private." Baljeet said with a smirk.

"Man," Buford said, taking a sip of his drink. "I still can't believe that Ferb's dating a girl who's 6 years older than him."

"Oh you guys know Ferb," Phineas said, taking a sip from his drink. "The ladies man."

Baljeet and Buford nodded in agreement. "What about you Baljeet? I haven't Ginger around yet." Phineas said.

"Oh she's around." Baljeet said.

"Oh hey look," Phineas said. "It's Mishti."

Buford put down his plate. "Sorry guys, gotta go. I'll see you later."

Phineas looked at Baljeet. "Jeet, you alright?"

Baljeet sighed. "I guess so."

"So, are you okay with all this?" Phineas asked.

"About what?"

"Buford dating Mishti."

Baljeet crossed his arms. "Well, to tell you the truth I didn't like it at first. But, things never worked out between me Mishti. And besides Buford's my best friend, if he's happy then I'm happy."

Phineas smiled and put his hand on Baljeet's shoulder. "You're a good friend. I'm sure Buford would appreciate what you've done."

**(Line Break Quote: "I'm not really on fire am I?")**

Phineas walked around for a while trying to find Isabella. After searching for about half an hour, Phineas just went outside.

"There you are." Isabella said from behind.

"Isabella," Phineas said. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I've been looking all over for you as well," Isabella said. "And I finally found you."

"Hey, it's still a quarter to midnight," Phineas said. "Have you made any New Year's resolutions yet?"

"I can't think of any at the moment." Isabella said.

"Well," Phineas said rubbing his neck. "You know how I spent all week trying to think of 1 good New Year's resolution?"

Isabella giggled. "Yeah, you barely left the apartment."

"Well, I decided that since everyone breaks their New Year's resolutions I thought about just making a promise instead."

"Oh really?" Isabella said. "What kind of promise?"

"It kinda goes like this," Phineas held Isabella's hands. "Isabella, I promise to always love you no matter what."

Isabella smiled. "Well, I guess my resolution is out the door as well. I should make a promise too."

"Like what?" Phineas asked.

"I promise," Isabella said. "To always love you no matter what."

Isabella then cupped Phineas face.

From inside Phineas and Isabella could hear everyone counting down.

"I guess they're start count down." Phineas said.

"Wanna make it special?"

Phineas shrugged his shoulders. "Alright."

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year!"

Isabella smiled; she then leaned in kissed Phineas.

"Well," Phineas said. "Bucket list number 18: New Year's kiss, I can finally cross that out."

Isabella smiled. "I thought that that was number 24."

"No, number 24 is for Valentine's day."

Isabella bit her lower lip. "You know what? I can't wait that long."

Isabella leaned in and kissed Phineas again.

* * *

**AN#2: Yes, I ship BufordxMishti, it's my favorite crack ship actually.**

**THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	8. Chapter 8: Beach Day (Part 1)

Chapter 8 – Beach Day (Part 1)

**Time to reply my readers' reviews**

**Gamelover41592 – cute and funny the best and only definition of this story**

**ElleFreak – I'll try my best to make the other chapters even sweeter.**

**Rorscarch – I noticed that since you're a little otaku, I'll try and add some anime gags as well.**

**Dreadwind216 – Sure why not, the more the merrier I always say.**

**AN#1: Hey everyone, long time no update huh? Losing your drive and inspiration on a story is something that happened in the past; I can reassure you that this fic will get better. Not like my other fics that went down the drain after a short while. There's also another reason for why I haven't updated in a while, but I'll get to that later. On with the story.**

* * *

Summer, a time when you and your friend get to relax at another friend's beach house in California.

"Hey Jonathan," Phineas said. "Thanks again for inviting me and my friends stay over at your beach house this summer."

Jonathan smiled. "No problem man. Oh this is gonna be so awesome, two weeks of sand, surf, and sun."

"Yeah, it's gonna be great." Phineas said.

"Yeah, I bet you're gonna cross 'sunset at the beach' off of your bucket list huh?"

"Among other things." Phineas said.

"Well gotta go," Jonathan said. "I'll be seeing you and the others in two days then?"

"We'll be there."

(Two days later.)

"See you in two weeks mom." Phineas said as he and Ferb, who came back from London, got into Phineas' Orange Pick-up.

"Don't forget to put on some sunscreen," Linda said. "I don't want my boys getting sunburned."

"Will do mom, bye."

Phineas walked over to Isabella's house and knocked on the door. "I'm coming."

Isabella opened the front door. "You ready?" Phineas asked.

"Sure am, just let me grab my bag and were all set."

After Isabella loaded her things into Phineas' pick-up, the trio made one stop at Gretchen's house.

Isabella got out of the car and called her best friend.

Gretchen came out of the house a few minutes later.

She and Isabella walked up to Phineas car.

"Ferb," Phineas said while the girls were still outside. "You're gonna have to tell them you know."

Ferb didn't say a word; he just looked out the passenger's side window. "I'll tell everyone when we get to Jonathan's beach house."

"You better," Phineas said. "I'm not gonna play match maker here, but Gretchen does have a thing for you."

'I fancy her as well,' Ferb thought. 'But can't tell go after her so soon, especially after Vanessa broke up with me.'

Isabella and Gretchen climbed into the backseat. "You girls ready?"

"Yup." Gretchen said.

"You're sure you two didn't forget anything?" Ferb asked.

Isabella and Gretchen looked through their purses.

"I think we're all set." Isabella said.

"Let's go then."

Phineas drove off.

When they finally arrived at Danville Airport, they were met by Jonathan along with his girlfriend Kayla. Some of their friends were also there.

The boys included Dinsdale Stevens one of Phineas' classmates, Buford, Baljeet, and Django.

The girls included Katie, Mishti, Ginger, and Adyson.

"So is everyone here?" Jonathan asked.

Kayla counted everyone present. "Yeah there all here."

"Good," Jonathan said looking at his watch. "Our plane should be leaving in 30 minutes."

**(Line Break Quote: "Come on fan boy, you wanna live forever?")**

A few hours later the whole gang finally arrived in San Francisco International Airport.

"So Jonathan," Dinsdale asked as they made their way off the plane. "Where's your beach house located again?"

"Somewhere in Half Moon Bay," Jonathan said. "My family owns a resort and restaurant up there, as well as a few other houses in the area."

"Man you are loaded," Buford said. "What kind of business does your family have anyway?"

"A vineyard and a winery," Jonathan said modestly. "My family's been making top dollar wines since 1894. It all started when my grandfather moved here from Spain. I'd love to you more, but could it wait until we get to my beach house?"

"Sure." Baljeet said.

As the gang made their way into the terminal, they were met by a tall middle aged man who was wearing a white concierge's suit. "Jonathan," He said. "It's good to see again."

"Yeah, me too," Jonathan said shaking the man's hand. "I can't believe it's been four years since I last saw you Gerard."

Jonathan motioned for the gang to join him. "Guys, this is Gerard Montero, he's the concierge of Kessler resort."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Gerard said as he shook hands with everyone. "Come, grab your things, the bus is waiting for you outside."

**(Line Break Quote: "Where's that bird with the rim shot app?")**

After a short bus ride the gang made it to Jonathan's two story beach house.

"Wow," Buford said. "This is not a beach house, it's a mansion."

"It's got eighteen rooms, nine on each floor," Jonathan said. "The bedrooms are all upstairs; you can all choose your own."

"Alright," Phineas said. "But could share some rooms?"

"I don't know," Jonathan smiled cheekily. "Ladies?"

The girls just giggled.

"Well, come on guys and gals; let's go make ourselves at home."

**Well, that's it for now, I'm sorry if** **there wasn't any romance or anything that happened between Phineas and Isabella, but I can reassure you that there will be plenty of fluff in "Beach Day (Part 2)" you're just gonna have to wait for it.**

((Omake))

Phineas looked at Isabella's hands; in her right hand was a pregnancy test.

Isabella looked at Phineas and smiled, tears were building up in her eyes. "It came out positive."

Phineas just looked at Isabella. "You mean? You, you're…"

"Pregnant. Phineas," Isabella cried, letting her tears fall. "We're going to be parents." She said excitedly.

Phineas took one last look at Isabella before fainting.

* * *

**AN#2: Okay the reason why I didn't update sooner was because I left a USB Flash Drive, that contained all the stories I'm working on, back at my parent's house. I was able to salvage most of what I had in my 'Doc Manager' but I didn't save chapter 5 of 'Fight for Love' yet. So that story might be a little late when I update, I called my mom and asked if she saw my USB. She said that she would send it to me when she finds it. Until then no further updates will posted I guess. I'm sorry guys and gals, I'm only human after all.**

**THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	9. Chapter 9: Babysitting

Chapter 9 – Babysitting

**Rorscarch – That was an alternate ending to chapter 6 – News, an Omake is an alternate ending.**

**Dreadwing216 – You are very much welcome, and between you and me, I prefer Ferbetchen to Ferbnessa any day.**

**Gamelover41592 – Thanks, I'll try to make things better next time.**

**Nickstar777 – Hope you didn't have for too long.**

**Tboy628 – Yes, they are I explained this in chapter 1.**

**AN#1: I'm sorry for the long wait guys, I've been having a really hard time finding inspiration for upcoming chapters so I turned to my sisters(I asked for tips on how to create romance, they thought I was doing it for my girlfriend) for help. I am a hopeless romance writer/author if I have turn to my younger siblings for that kind of information.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

"And remember to put her to sleep by eight," Candace said to Phineas as she put on a coat. "Jeremy and I should be back by nine."

"You can count on me Candace." Phineas, who was holding Candace's 16 month old daughter Amanda in his arms, said with a smile.

Candace leaned in and kissed Amanda on the cheek. "Now you be good little girl for your uncle Phineas, okay sweetie?"

Amanda just smiled toothless grin and giggled.

"Don't worry Candace, she won't be any trouble, I'm sure," Phineas said reassuringly. "Isabella will be here to help me out any way."

"Well," Candace said. "I'll see you later then, and say hi to Isabella for me."

"Will do sis, see ya." Phineas said.

Phineas waved as Candace and Jeremy drove off.

Phineas then closed the door behind him. He looked at Amanda. "Okay, what do you want to do?"

Amanda just pinched Phineas' nose.

"Okay, obviously you can't tell me." Phineas said in a slightly nasal sounding voice.

"Let's just go watch some toons while waiting for Isabella."

Phineas took Amanda to the living room and switched on the TV.

**(Line Break Quote: "Dad, you might want to wipe the Queen off your face.")**

"Who's a little cutie pie?" Isabella said as she leaned over Amanda who was lying down on the sofa. "You are." Isabella tickled Amanda's sides causing the baby to let out a fit of laughter.

"I thought I was a cutie pie," Phineas said as he walked into the living room with two cups of coffee. "Here's your coffee, sweet and creamy just how you like it."

Isabella reached out and took the cup from Phineas. She took a sip. "Your coffee tastes better every day."

Phineas smiled. "Well, I can't take all the credit; it was Jonathan who taught me how to brew the perfect cup."

Isabella set her cup down on the coffee table by the sofa. "What else has Jon been teaching you?"

"Anything and everything food related." Phineas said, he put his cup down on the coffee table and sat opposite of Isabella.

Phineas leaned over Amanda; he waved his finger over his niece's face. "Remember when we used that time machine and met Amanda as a teenager?"

Isabella smiled at the thought.

"I guess what Amanda said that time I probably gonna come true." Phineas said keeping his head down.

Tears threatened to fall from Isabella's eyes. "You remembered that?"

Phineas looked up and smiled. "Of course, you're not planning on marrying anyone else, are you?"

Isabella smiled and shook her head. "Never."

**(Line Break Quote: "Get over here you naughty lagomorph.")**

An hour later.

Isabella was trying and failing in putting Amanda to sleep, she tried cradling the baby but it just made things worse. Amanda was crying even louder before.

"Having fun?" Phineas called from behind.

Isabella turned around and Phineas leaning in the doorway of the nursery. "I don't what to do," Isabella said. "Everything I do to make her stop crying only makes thing worse."

Phineas smiled. "Here let me." Phineas said as he took Amanda into his arms.

To Isabella's surprise, and slight annoyance, Amanda stopped crying.

Phineas rested Amanda over his left shoulder, cradling her back with his right hand. Phineas slowly rocked his body sideways.

Amanda yawned and in a few minutes, fell fast asleep. Phineas put Amanda into her crib and put a small blanket over her.

Isabella was still in disbelief at what she saw. "H…How did you do that?"

Phineas shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Amanda just likes me I guess."

Isabella shook her head as she and Phineas slowly walked out of the nursery.

"Well at least I know you'll be a great father someday." Isabella said.

Phineas smiled. "And I know you'll be an awesome mother as well."

**THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	10. Chapter 10: Ice-Cream

Chapter 10 – Ice Cream

**Transformers 0 – Yeah, it was.**

**Dreadwing216 – Maybe not, but I am writing another story where their pairing might just work.**

**Nickstar777 – Yes it was, being patient will always pay off**

**Gamelover41592 – Stop that, you're gonna turn me into a cutester**

**Rorscarch – Thank you, (Insert 'Thumbs-up' meme here)**

**AN#1: What is happening guys. This one's gonna be a little short…well short-er, anyway, it's October and semesteral break is just right around the corner. I don't know whether my updates will be shorter now that I don't have to worry about my schoolwork for the next two weeks. I can't promise anything because something might just come up at the last minute. But for now I hope you guys and gals enjoy this chapter.**

**_~~~~~CLL~~~~~_**

Phineas laughed as he watched Isabella wipe off a few splatters of cream on her face.

"Phineas Flynn," She said in a stern tone of voice. "This is not funny!"

Phineas stopped laughing but he was still smiling. He picked up a cloth by the sink and wiped off Isabella's face. "Sorry I just couldn't help myself, haha."

Isabella glared at Phineas before reaching into the mixing bowl and smearing some cream onto Phineas face.

Phineas stood shocked by what just happened before grinning wickedly. "Oh it is on now."

(10 minutes later)

Jonathan opened the door to Phineas and Isabella's apartment to hear laughter and what sounded like playful fighting.

Jonathan peered into the kitchen.

Phineas and Isabella were flicking chunks of cream at each other from the short distance across the kitchen.

Jonathan cleared his throat which caught the attention of the couple.

Phineas and Isabella quickly turned to look at Jonathan who was standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Should I even ask as to what's going on in here?" He stared at the two who were lightly covered in cream.

Phineas looked Isabella. "Uh, we were making some ice-cream."

"Looks you two got a little carried away." Jonathan stated.

Isabella giggled as she picked up a towel and wiped off the cream from her face. "Well he started it." Isabella pointed to Phineas who was using his shirt to wipe off the cream from his neck.

"I'm not the one who forgot to put the lid on the mixer."

"Well, you could've told me before I pushed the button," Isabella huffed. "You were right next to me when it happened."

Jonathan shook his head. "You just couldn't resist the tease could you?"

Phineas smiled wickedly. "Nope."

(**Line Break Quote: "Perry the platypus ,you ate all the stinky cheese?!")**

Two hours later.

Jonathan was pulled out a plastic container out of the freezer and set it down on the counter.

"There you go," Jonathan said as he pulled off the container's plastic lid. "White chocolate Ice-cream."

Jonathan scooped out some of the frozen treat into a bowl and handed it to Phineas.

"Jon," Isabella said. "Thanks again for helping us out."

"No problem," Jonathan replied. "Besides, it was me who suggested you make ice-cream in the first place."

Phineas lifted some on the ice-cream into his mouth with a small spoon. "This tastes amazing, even better than the ice-cream we made on the moon."

"Let me try." Isabella said.

Phineas lifted ice-cream filled spoon to Isabella's mouth, but as Isabella moved her head to put the spoon in her mouth, Phineas slowly pulled the spoon closed to his face.

'Oh no not again,' Jonathan thought to himself, knowing exactly what Phineas was about to do. 'This guy has to stop it with the teasing.'

Once Isabella was close enough, Phineas leaned in and landed a small peck on Isabella's forehead.

Isabella reeled back and playfully slapped Phineas' chest. "Phineas Flynn I cannot believe you just did that to me."

Phineas laughed and shoved the ice-cream filled spoon into Isabella's mouth. "Oumph!" Isabella grabbed the spoon and slowly pulled it out of her mouth.

After swallowing, Isabella then turned to Jonathan. "Can you believe this guy?"

Jonathan only shrugged his shoulders. "He's **your** boyfriend."

Phineas just covered his mouth as he continued to laugh.

**_~~~~~CLL~~~~~_**

**(Omake)**

Phineas was frantic. Amanda just wouldn't stop crying.

"Phineas," Isabella said as she walked in the room. "I thought you could handle it."

"She was quiet just a few minutes ago," Phineas said. "And now she won't stop crying."

Isabella giggled lightly. "Here, let me."

Phineas handed his niece to his girlfriend, and to his amazement, and slight annoyance, Amanda stopped crying.

Isabella held Amanda gently in her arms and started rocking sideways.

After a few minutes, Amanda promptly fell asleep.

"You'll make an awesome mother one day." Phineas said.

"I know," Isabella replied. "And you'll be the world's greatest dad."

**THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	11. Chapter 11: Beach Day (Part 2)

Chapter 11 – Beach Day (Part 2)

**Dreadwing216 – I'll see what I can do with your suggestion, for now I'll just keep it in mind.**

**Gamelover41592 – ?**

**Transformers 0 – Yeah, the ending was pretty good, but I still feel like it needs something more.**

**Nickstar777 – Thank you, and I hope you read chapter 8: Beach Day part 1**

** – Already did, here you go.**

**GinaMokingjay – Your wish is my command.**

**AN#1: Hey guys, Beach Day is back. And I am so sorry for making you wait this long for the mini-series' update. **

Phineas set his bag down on the bed in the room that he and Isabella would be sharing. Of course they would be sleeping in different beds. (Mind you this fic is rated K+, unless I want to change it.)

Phineas then unzipped the bag and fished out a pair of beach shorts that had Hawaiian flower designs printed all over it.

Isabella then walked out of the bathroom in a pink one-piece that had white stripes along the sides and her hair was pulled back into loose pony-tail.

Phineas blushed when he saw his girlfriend in the swimsuit. Isabella saw this and smirked. "What's the matter Phin? Like what you see?" She said in a slightly seductive voice. (I may need to change the rating after this chapter)

Phineas cleared his throat. "Y…yeah I…it's just that," Phineas stuttered, and then gulped. "You look…*Clears throat* you look really beautiful."

Isabella blushed when she heard this. "Well," She said looking at the pair of shorts Phineas was holding. "Aren't you gonna get changed?"

**(Line Break Quote: "_It's not that we don't like it_, we _left the marshmallows at home. I blame Baljeet._")**

The girls were out on the beach. They had set up two umbrellas and a couple of beach mats on the sand.

Isabella and Gretchen opened the picnic boxes and took out some snacks.

Soon Buford and Baljeet brought up a large ice box from inside the house. Buford opened the cooler and took out a bottle of water. "Drinks are up."

"Hey," Isabella said. "Where are the others?"

Buford put down his bottle. "Oh, Jonathan found his old surf boards in the basement."

"There they are." Baljeet said.

The girls turned to see Jonathan, Phineas, Ferb, Django, and Dinsdale each holding a surf board under each arm.

As the guys reached their spot where the girls set up the umbrellas, they dug the back ends of each surf board into the sand facing the sun.

"Just leave 'em here for a couple of minutes while the wax dries up." Jonathan said. He was wearing a sleeveless black wetsuit that had red stripes running down the sides of the body and legs.

"Whoa," Adyson said as she closely examined the surfboards. "Where'd you get these?"

"My dad, my uncle and a few of their friends used to surf a lot when we'd vacay here." Jonathan said taking a can of Dr. Pepper out of the cooler. "There's actually a surf contest in a few days, maybe we could sign up, guys?"

Phineas looked at Ferb who gave him a thumbs up. "I'm in."

"Count me out," Baljeet said. "My leg still hurts from a fall last week."

"What happened?" Gretchen asked.

Baljeet blushed, although the tinge on his face couldn't be seen due to the sun shining on him. "I sprained my ankle and fell on my thigh."

Jonathan smirked when he noticed that Ginger had suddenly gone silent. "Ouch, that must've hurt."

"Oh, you've no idea." Baljeet said.

"Anyway," Jonathan said. "Remember guys, we still need to wipe down the walls and ceilings of the house."

"Why again?" Buford asked.

"It's been about 5-6 months since anybody really stayed here," Jonathan said taking a sip from his can of Dr. Pepper. "The walls are practically caked with grime, and oh the dishes too, we need to get them cleaned before we can actually use 'em."

"Oh come on," Buford complained. "I thought that this summer was about fun and relaxation, not wiping walls and ceilings and washing dishes."

"It can't be that bad," Phineas said. "We're only gonna be washing the dishes we need right, it's not like we're gonna use all the plates in the kitchen."

"Correct-a-mundo," Jonathan said. "But I'll have to agree with Buford a little, we came out here for some fun in the sun. Let's enjoy ourselves for a while."

The gang had spent most of the day playing games and just having fun. The guys, sans Baljeet, went out surfing, the girls did some sun bathing, and after a while they settled down to enjoy a nice lunch that Jonathan had prepared beforehand.

But as the afternoon rolled by the gang started cleaning.

**(Line Break Quote: "Hoo, Mishti, Mishti, Mishti.")**

"Hey," Buford said walking into the kitchen where Jonathan and Kayla were cleaning. "Adyson and I are done with our side of the house."

"Good timing too," Jonathan said handing Buford a shopping list. "I need you two to go into town and grab some ingredients for tonight's supper."

"We can do that." Adyson said. "And oh, what about a barbeque? I noticed an old grill at the back of the house."

"Good Idea, Kayla and I are almost done here we can start prepping the grill," Jonathan said. "Oh and there's a hummer in the garage."

Buford's eyes widened. "Did you say hummer?"

Jonathan nodded his head. "Yep, oh that reminds, you might want to stop by the gas station as well."

"Will do JK," Adyson said. "See you later."

**(Line Break Quote: "Let it go Ginge.")**

When Buford walked into the garage, Adyson could almost feel him shaking with excitement. "Calm down Buford, it's just a hummer."

The vehicle in question was covered by a tarp, no doubt to keep the dust off.

Buford grabbed one side of the tarp and Adyson grabbed the other. "Let's see what Jonny boy's got here…"

Buford's eyes widened in surprise, Adyson's eyes also bugged out.

Under the tarp was a black H1 hummer, it had a shiny gloss like it had just been waxed, the license plate read; J KE55LER, and it even had a silver angel hood ornament.

"Whoa…" Buford managed to get out.

"I think I'm gonna cry." Adyson said.

"Go ahead, I won't judge." Buford looked inside the car. "Hey where're the keys?"

"Over here," Adyson said, grabbing the keys off of a key rack by the door. "I am so glad that finally have a driver's license."

"Hey," Buford said. "Why do you get to drive it? It's been my dream to drive an H1 Hummer all my life."

"You can drive it on the way back," Adyson said opening the driver's side door. "Besides, driving an H1 is on my bucket list."

**(Line Break Quote: "You know you can't force these things.")**

Later.

As soon as Buford and Adyson came back, the two could already hear voices coming from the kitchen.

Sure enough, the gang had assembled themselves in the kitchen and were sitting around the table except for Jonathan and Isabella who were behind the stove counter, which was facing the table, prepping some ingredients which Jonathan had packed beforehand.

"Hey JK," Adyson said. "We got the things you needed. Why didn't you tell us before that you had an H1 Hummer?"

Everyone turned their heads to look at Jonathan.

"It's doesn't belong to me per se," Jonathan shrugged his shoulders. "It's just the utility car that my family uses when we stay here."

"What else do you have here anyway?" Phineas asked.

"A lot of other things that I'll show you soon. But first, you guys mind giving me and Isabella a hand? We're making paella."

**(Line Break Quote: "We're girls; we do it all the time.")**

Later that night when the couples retreated to their own rooms.

"Hey Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we move our beds closer together?"

Phineas smiled. "Sure, I thought you'd never ask."

(Later that morning at around 5:00 A.M.)

Phineas suddenly woke up feeling a cool breeze hit his face. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Isabella out by the veranda of their room. She was holding a cup in her hands and sipping from it gradually.

"Izzy?" Phineas said reaching for his phone on the nightstand. "It's 5 A.M. what are you doing up so early?"

"I woke up at a quarter to 5 and couldn't fall asleep again." Isabella said still staring out at the beach. "Jonathan and Kayla are downstairs, you want some coffee?"

Phineas smiled. "Maybe later, come back to bed for a minute."

Isabella walked back into the room and set the cup down on the night stand. She sat on the bed and faced Phineas.

"So, I was thinkin...mphf…"

Whatever Phineas wanted to say had been cut by Isabella's lips crashing onto his.

"Shut up, you can tell me later." Isabella said as she leaned in for another kiss.

**AN#2: Guys, overall, I'm so sorry if you thought that I abandoned this story. I didn't, I just need some time to think up good story lines for future chapters. I kinda lost any to all my inspiration for this fic when PnF ended. But rest assured that this story will continue on, you have my word on that.**

**THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	12. Chapter 12: Shopping

Chapter 12 – Shopping

Dreadwing216 – This chapter will feature a little Ferbecthen, just so you know.

Transformers 0 – Oh stop you, you're gonna make me blush. I'd probably shut down after the season.

Nickstar777 – But which rating? T or M?

Gamelover41592 – Thank you and I wish this site would allow emojis.

**AN#1: First off, the idea for this chapter came to me when I was in the bath. Talk about a 'eureka' moment.**

Phineas was in his apartment, looking over the veranda down at the street below him.

"Phineas," Isabella called from inside. "Remember, we have to go shopping this afternoon, we're almost out kitchen supplies."

"Gotcha Izzy." Phineas replied.

Phineas then pulled his wallet out. "Oh geez, looks like I also need to make a withdraw."

**(Line Break Quote: "Just putting my laces through their paces.")**

"Come on Ferb," Phineas said to his half-brother over the phone. "I need a loan. My paycheck won't come in until Friday."

_"Well," _Ferb said. _"I suppose I could spare a few bucks."_

"You're awesome bro," Phineas said. "And, I know this might be a touchy subject but, how are you?"

_"I'm doing alright Phineas," _Ferb said. _"Vanessa and I just weren't meant to be I guess."_

"I'm still very sorry about the breakup," Phineas said. "I hope things go well for you in the coming days by the way."

_"I said I'll be alright…'Ferb, who're you talking to?' "_

"Bro, was that Gretchen?"

_"Yeah, funny thing, she's here in London for a semester abroad."_

"Oh yeah, Izzy and I knew you two would be together in the end."

_" 'Ferb, put down that phone and come back to bed'."_

"Whoa, wait you're already at tier 15?"

_"Bye Phineas."_

As Phineas put down his phone he grinned. "Wait till Izzy hears about this."

**(Line Break Quote: "Doofenshmirtz's quality bratwurst.")**

"They were what?" Isabella asked as she pushed the shopping cart along the dairy aisle.

"I'm not sure exactly," Phineas said as he looked around to see If any other shoppers were anywhere near. "But I heard Gretchen say 'come back to bed'."

"Wow," Isabella said. "I knew Gretchen had an alternative for taking her semester abroad."

Isabella then picked up a gallon of milk and put it into the cart. "I wonder why it never worked out with him and Vanessa, was it because she's your half-sister?"

Phineas shook his head. "No, it's not that. I called Vanessa and asked her why, but all she said was 'it just wouldn't work out anymore'."

"I wonder if it's their age difference." Isabella said as she pushed the cart further along the frozen foods section. "Vanessa is 5 years older than Ferb, right?"

Phineas nodded his head. "Yeah," Phineas then noticed someone ahead of them. "Hey, Jonathan, over here."

Their apartment neighbor turned his head and smiled, he pushed his shopping cart over to Phineas and Isabella.

"Hey guys," Jonathan said. "So, what're you up to?"

"We're just shopping for groceries," Isabella said. "While also trying to decide what to have for dinner tonight."

Jonathan chuckled. "Why not the clam paella dish I taught you guys last week?"

Phineas and Isabella shared a look. "Why not?"

"Sure." Phineas said as he pulled out his wallet to check the money he still had. "But what's the price of clams per pound again?"

**AN#2: I know its short but, not every chapter will be that long. Some chaps will be short, some will be long, but every single chapter will be worth it.**

**THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	13. Chapter 13: Valentine's Day

Chapter 12 – Valentine's Day

**Gamelover41592 – You'll be rooting for Phineas in this chap.**

**Transformers 0 – Yeah, I prefer using common, everyday events to convey a good story.**

**Nickstar777 – Ok…then again, but some chaps might just border on M a little.**

**Dreadwing216 – Soon, but for now, I'll continue to shine the spotlight on Phinabella.**

**AN#1: Belated Happy Valentine's Day to everyone.**

"We should give Jonathan a cool nickname." Isabella said.

"For what?" Phineas asked.

"For the awesome parties he throws," Isabella said. "Jonathan's the best when it comes to parties and events."

"Well…" Phineas said. "What about 'Master of ceremonies'?"

"That's more of a title than a nickname." Isabella pointed out.

"Hhhmmm…" Phineas crossed his arms while thinking. "Well, what about 'Party Animal'?"

"That's Buford nickname."

Phineas groaned. "I'm stumped; I really don't know any nickname that fits Jonathan at all."

**(Line Break Quote: "Looks gouda to me.")**

"Hey guys," Jonathan said as he ushered Phineas and Isabella inside his apartment. "You're just in time; the party's kicking off to an eleven, look"

Sure enough, as Phineas and Isabella looked inside, the party was so wild it reminded them of the time when Li'l Saul kicked their party to eleven.

There were strobe lights, a DJ in the living room playing Alan Walker's 'Spectre'(Really great party song, highly recommended), three tables by the kitchen with snacks and drinks, and several of Jonathan's classmates along some of their classmates as well.

"Guys I want you to meet someone." Jonathan said as he grabbed Phineas and Isabella's arms.

Jonathan walked up to a random partygirl. "Excuse me miss, have you seen Dela Rosa?"

"Yeah." the partygirl said. "He's over by snack table."

"Thanks." Jonathan said.

"Happy Birthday by the way, awesome party as usual Kessler!"

"Wait," Phineas said. "Today's your birthday?"

Jonathan nodded his head. "Yeah, why'd you guys think Kayla calls me Val?"

"We thought that was her personal pet-name for you."

Jonathan laughed. "Yeah, haha."

As Jonathan got the snacks table, he tapped a guy on the shoulder. "Ey tipo , comer toda la comida de nuevo? (Hey dude, eating all the food again?)"

The guy turned around. "Kessler!" The guy yelled.

Phineas and Isabella stared at the guy in shock, and for good reason, he and Jonathan looked so alike you could almost confuse them for twins. His facial features, his long surfer dude hair, and even his clothes were an almost identical match to Jonathan Kessler.

"Hey man how's it hanging?" Jonathan asked.

"Doing good amigo," The guy said. "Been zipping around from country to country, just enjoying life like it is."

"I don't understand how you can just do what you do and not run out of cash."

"Who are these two?" The guy asked gesturing to Phineas and Isabella.

"Phineas and Isabella, they're my neighbors, the guys I was telling you about a while back."

"Oh," The guy said. "You're JK's bestie's here in the States. I've heard a lot of good things about you two."

"Excuse me for asking," Isabella said. "But, I didn't catch your name."

"Jonathan," The guy said. "Jonathan Dela Rosa, at your service mi amor." Jonathan said as he took Isabella's hand and kissed it.

"Dude," Jonathan Kessler said. "She's spoken for remember."

"Right, right," Jonathan Dela Rosa said, he turned to Phineas. "You're one lucky guy Phineas Flynn."

Phineas was still staring at Jonathan Dela Rosa. "Dude, is something wrong?"

Phineas shook his head. "You two look so much alike it's confusing."

Kessler and Dela Rosa shared a look. "We get that a lot." They said in unison.

"Okay, now that was just creepy." Isabella said.

"Kessler!" Kayla yelled from the kitchen. "Jason passed out!"

Kessler sighed.

"I'll take care of it man, it's your birthday." Dela Rosa said.

**(Line Break Quote: "You guys have to work "Yes, but mango chutney is thicker than blood.")**

"That guy was really cool." Phineas said.

"I wish I had a friend like that." Isabella said.

Right now the couple were on the veranda of Jonathan Kessler's apartment sharing a drink.

"What, someone who eerily looks likes you and shares the same name?" Phineas teased.

"Kinda." Isabella replied. "We'd totally freak people out whenever we wanted to."

"Hhhmmm…now that I think about it that would be cool though."

"Hey Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah."

"Remember your bucket list?"

Phineas nodded his head. "Yeah, why?"

"Isn't today Valentine's Day?"

Phineas looked at Isabella and smiled. "Already crossed out."

Isabella wrapped her arms around Phineas' neck.

Phineas wrapped his arms around Isabella's waist and slowly leaned in.

"BOOYAH!" Jonathan Dela Rosa yelled as he burst through the veranda doors wearing a white lampshade on his head covering his eyes. He lifted the lampshade up and looked at Phineas and Isabella. "Oh, was I interrupting something? Sorry about that amigos, hehehe, carry on." Dela Rosa closed the veranda doors.

Phineas and Isabella stared at the doors and back at each other.

"Well, that was completely random." Phineas said. "I wonder if…hmpf."

Isabella had interrupted Phineas by kissing him on the lips.

From inside Jonathan Dela Rosa, Jonathan Kessler and Kayla were looking at the couple, peeping from behind the curtain.

"Go get 'em Phineas." Kessler said.

"Lucky bastard." Dela Rosa said.

Kayla just smiled and grabbed onto Kessler's shirt. "Kayla what are you…hmpf." Kayla kissed her boyfriend, she then broke the kiss. "You know, I'm so lucky I have you."

Kayla then leaned in and kissed Kessler again.

Dela Rosa gaped at the Kissing couples. "*sigh* you guys are so weird."

"Hey," A random partygirl said to Dela Rosa. "Come on, we're playing beer pong you have to play."

Dela Rosa smiled. "Booze, I just can't say no."

**AN#2: I should tell everyone that my cat, Tamara, gave birth to a liter of 4 kittens and I need names, cute ones. I just wanna cuddle with them so much…but I can't since they're only a few days old. **

**THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


End file.
